Two Of A Kind (AriBelle)
by emmareden
Summary: An AriBelle story. Ariel is caught reading a romance novel. Belle talks to her about it. Fluff and cuteness ensue. Because there just aren't enough! Possibility of being a multi-chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ariel/Belle**

**A/N: The tiny ship must SAIL!**

Belle watched her red-headed friend curled up in an armchair reading a book intensely. Belle smiled; she liked watching people read. Ariel had been in the library for hours though, not coming up for air at all. Belle _had_ finally mastered that coffee-making machine thing.

"Coffee?" she offered as she approached Ariel.

Ariel yelped in surprise, slamming her book shut and shoved it down the side of the armchair.

Belle blinked in surprise at her friends reaction, "Wow, that was some reaction… Is everything okay?"

Ariel nodded, "Uh-huh, great. I was just um reading and you surprised me, that's all," she smiled, "Um, coffee, great," she stood to take the mug out of her friend's hands.

"I used the coffee machine! It might not be as good as Granny's," Belle smiled sheepishly.

Ariel tilted her head, "Coffee machine - that sounds interesting!"

Belle laughed, "I'll teach you sometime. Did you manage to find a good book? I can help you if you'd like."

Ariel stammered, "Oh, um, it was good, yes, thank you."

Belle frowned, "You're acting strange, are you sure everything is okay?"

"Um, oh, yes, fine, I uh, have to go," Ariel picked up her bag and rushed past her confused friend.

Belle watched her rush through the doors, still pulling her bag onto her shoulder. Strange, she thought, Ariel was usually keen to talk for hours with her friend, now she was running like Belle had the plague.

She spotted a book in between the cushions of the armchair and picked it up curiously. She turned it over in her hands; Turns To Her. She hadn't read this one. She turned it over to read the blurb.

"Oh," she came to a realisation.

It was a story about lesbians. Maybe that's why Ariel was embarrassed, Belle thought, maybe mermaids didn't talk about homosexuality.

Belle herself hadn't known much about it until this world. But it certainly wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, Belle had read a few – some of those stories were really sweet! She decided she should let Ariel know it was okay. Ariel didn't have many close friends in Storybrooke, she shouldn't have to feel bad about reading a book!

* * *

><p>Ariel sucked on her milkshake straw, thinking. She wished she'd at least bought that book with her, now she was embarrassed <em>and<em> bored. It was a good book, she thought, if a little…unconventional. She wondered why Belle even had such a book in the library? Was Belle…like those women in the book? No, she had been Rumple after all, she reasoned.

"Ariel."

Ariel looked up to see the librarian greeting her, "Oh, Belle. Hello."

Belle smiled and held out the book her friend had left behind, "You forgot your book, you rushed off so fast!"

Ariel took the book, blushing, "Oh, um, this isn't mine. It must be someone else's."

Belle watched her awkward friend concernedly, "Oh. You know, if it was your book, though, it's okay. You can read whatever kind of books you like."

Ariel nodded slowly, "It's just…"she leant forward, speaking in a hushed voice, "Belle, um, this world is still confusing to me," she paused as Belle nodded, listening attentively, "But in these stories… oh, it's just very strange."

Belle nodded slowly, "What are the stories about?" she prompted, despite already knowing the answer.

Ariel's cheeks turned crimson, "Oh, they um, well you know, usually in stories it's the prince, or the man and the woman who fall in love. But," her brow furrowed, "In this book, it's two women who fall in love. I've never heard of that before, but…you have it in the library, does that mean…is it okay? Should you burn it or something?"

Belle looked at her friend sympathetically, "No, Ariel. It's okay here. Actually, Ruby even said it happened sometimes in the Enchanted Forest…I don't know about Under the Sea, but it's quite accepted here. It's not bad, it's okay if you like women or men, or both! Or neither!"

Ariel ran a hand through her hair, taking in this new information, "Oh. I guess that's…good," she frowned.

Belle took her friends hand, "Ariel, I will never judge you for what you read, or who you like, or anything at all."

Ariel nodded, smiling albeit a little forced, "Thanks, Belle. Um, I don't want to keep you from the library, shouldn't you get back there?"

Right on cue, Ruby yelled Belle over to collect her lunch. She could take a hint and said her goodbye's to her friend as she headed over to Ruby.

"Thanks, Rubes," Belle said distractedly, taking the bag from Ruby's hands.

Ruby could see the wheels turning in her friends hand, "You alright? You look like you've got something on your mind."

Belle thought for a moment, "Are you on break yet?"

Ruby glanced around at the ceasing lunch crowd, "Sure, I'll walk you to the library."

* * *

><p>"So, what's up?" Ruby asked her quiet friend as they strolled down the street.<p>

Belle looked at her, "Well, it's Ariel… I think she's kind of confused."

Ruby frowned, "Confused? About what?"

Belle sighed, "Well, she jumped out of her skin and ran out of the library so fast this morning. I picked up the book she left behind and it was one of those one's I got in for you… umm, Turns To Her?"

Ruby laughed, "Oh, yeah, not too bad a read."

Belle smiled, "So I bought it back to her and she was really embarrassed. I don't think she's been exposed to homosexuality before. It's like she thought it was something to be ashamed of, to be reading such a book," she shrugged, "It's just a book!"

Ruby nodded thoughtfully, "Hm, maybe it's more than just a book, Belle."

Belle frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ruby chewed her tongue in thought a moment, "Um. Maybe she's curious, you know, on her sexuality. I mean, it's been ages since she broke with Eric. And uh, you know… well, do you know what that book is about?"

Belle shrugged, "It's some lesbian romance. I haven't read it. Why?"

Ruby smiled at her friends ignorance, "Well, it's about these two best friend and one of them falls in love with the other after she leaves her boyfriend…"

Belle nodded, "Sure. Isn't that like every romance novel?"

Ruby chuckled, "True. But the one she's falling in love with, she's this cute as hell librarian."

Belle smiled, "Yes! Represent!"

Ruby barked a laugh, "You're missing my point!"

Belle tilted her head, "Oh," she frowned, "So… what is your point?"

"Uh, well, I'm just saying maybe, with all this awkwardness and reading that novel about a cute lesbian librarian… "Ruby sighed, "Maybe she has a crush on you."

"On me!?" Belle exclaimed in surprise as they came to the library, "I hadn't even thought of that. Why would she have a crush on me!?"

Ruby roared with laughter, "Uh, you looked in a mirror lately? You're hot as and you got that whole sweet as pie thing going on," she shrugged, "If you weren't my bestie I'd probably crush on you too!"

Belle bit her lip, her cheeks burning, "Oh," she giggled, "Thanks, Rubes."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby waved a hand dismissively, "Anyway, do you like her?"

Belle blushed further, "Oh, I don't know."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "You know, we never talk about what you told me that one time - "

"Ruby!" Belle interrupted her head, shaking her head.

"It's okay, Belle. Jeez, you know you two are more alike that you like admit," Ruby pointed out, "But it's okay to be scared, Belle."

"I am not scared!" Belle exclaimed indignantly.

Ruby smiled, "It's alright to be scared, Belle," she said gently, "So… you do like her, right?"

Belle groaned, "How do you always read me like that?"

Ruby grinned, "You read books, I read people."

Belle rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I think I like her. I'm not sure."

Ruby squinted at her friend, "You're not sure?"

"Um," Belle's face scrunched in thought, "She is very nice to look at," she smiled sheepishly as Ruby chuckled, "And she's really sweet," she bit her lip, "Sometimes when she doesn't know what things are, like technology, she's very… cute."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, "Cute, huh?"

Belle ran a hand through her curls, "Yeah, she reads cutely too."

Ruby laughed, "Okay, I get it, you do like her."

"So, what do I do?" Belle asked, nibbling on her lip.

"Talk to her, girl! Jeez!" Ruby shook her head.

Belle shoved her friend gently, "Oh shush, I've never really done this whole courting thing before… I mean, not for a long time and not with a girl.."

Ruby nodded, "Okay, first thing, don't call it courting. It's very…old world."

Belle fixed her with a glare, "Oh, well I wonder where I could have possibly got that from then?"

"You want my advice or not?" Ruby asked.

Belle sighed, hesitating, "Yes, please," she said meekly.

Ruby smiled and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, "So, I guess you wanna know if she likes girls before you go confess your love – "

"It's not love!" Belle interrupted.

"Uh-huh," Ruby replied absently, "So, really, just ask her. Knowing you, you wanna be all discreet, so you can ask her about that book she was reading. You know, lots of people get confused or they think liking the same sex is a really bad thing. I mean, you're pretty shy about it too, remember?"

Belle nodded, "I know. It's a brand new thing to some of us, I guess."

"It is," Ruby agreed, "So, just you know, be patient with her."

"Of course," Belle smiled, eyes wide, awaiting more advice from her friend.

Ruby sighed, "Come on, Belle, you don't need my advice. Just be you, all smiles and sweetness. Be patient."

Belle bit back a smile, "Okay," she nodded, taking a deep breath, "You're right. I'll try find her after work."

Ruby squeezed her friends shoulder, "You'll be right, babe," she kissed her on the cheek, "If she hurts you, I'll – "

"Ruby!" Belle exclaimed, "No violence."

"Alright, alright," Ruby held up her hands in defense, "I'll just make her a bad batch of coffee."

Belle shook her head, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the chat Ruby," she wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'll call you later."

"Luck!" Ruby returned the embrace, "Remember, confidence is sexy," she winked before skipping off.

* * *

><p>Belle sighed as she looked around the half-filled diner. No sign of her friend. With a small wave to Ruby, she pushed the door open and headed out. She only really knew of one other place her friend liked around town.<p>

Belle tried to shake the sand out of her shoes; heels weren't exactly the best to wear on the beach. Still, there was that familiar red hair whipping around in the wind. Belle nibbled on her lip for a moment. She took a deep breath and approached the other woman.

"Hey," she smiled.

Ariel looked up from where she was perched on her rock, "Belle, hi! What are you doing down here?"

Belle shrugged, "Um, just, well, I was looking for you actually."

Ariel looked curious, "Oh, you were?"

"May I sit?" Belle asked, a little stiffly.

Ariel nodded, a little confused, "Sure, Belle. Are you okay? You're acting a little odd."

Belle smiled as she sat, slipping her heels off to curl her legs under her, "Sorry. It's just… I wanted to talk to you about something," she paused, trying not to think too much, "You know how that book was about two girls liking each other, right?"

Ariel nodded, "Um, yes."

Belle sighed, "So, uh, hm, I…" she berated herself for being so awkward, "Well, you know Ruby?" she was taking the weak way out; she knew it, but it was a start, "Well, she likes girls… like that."

"Oh," Ariel frowned, "Did you just find out?"

Belle shook her head, "No, she told me months ago."

"Oh," Ariel repeated, "So why are you telling me?"

Belle bit her lip, "Um, well what do you think of that?"

Ariel frowned, "Well, it's okay by me. Um, is it just me or is this a strange conversation?"

Belle laughed nervously, "It is a little. It's just, I wondered, maybe, because you were reading that book, if you were…possibly thinking you might like…girls," she finished weakly, cringing internally.

Ariel blinked rapidly, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Um, oh. Well, I-I…"

Belle watched her flustered friend, "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's not anything to be embarrassed about," she paused, "I guess I was just asking because you reminded me of… well, me."

Ariel looked at her friend, brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well… Ruby's not the only one who likes girls," she said quietly, flicking her eyes to her friends face, "It's just it's what I used to do until Ruby snatched the book right out of my hands and confronted me about it. I mean, it's Ruby so she's pretty direct. I'm not so good at this – "

"You're great," Ariel interrupted, speaking quickly, "And I-I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling. I just really like those books. And this girl in this one, well, she's very… sweet."

Belle smiled, "It's okay, you know, to like whoever you like."

"So then, why didn't I know you like girls?"

Belle opened her mouth before closing it and frowning, "Well, I guess it's not a secret; I'm just not as overt with my sexuality like…some people. I haven't had a girlfriend or anything so it's just never really come up, I guess."

Ariel nodded, "Oh. So you and Ruby…?"

Belle laughed, "No, no. I mean, Ruby's well…Ruby," she smiled, "She's my best friend."

Ariel smiled, "Yes, but she's," she stopped talking suddenly.

Belle noticed the subtle red tinge to her friend's cheeks.

"Oh," Belle nodded, "Yes, she's very um pretty."

Ariel smiled sheepishly, "Yeah," she agreed, "I like her clothes."

Belle laughed freely, "I'm pretty sure half the town agrees with you there."

Ariel giggled, "So, I mean you didn't break up with Rumple that long ago really, and you haven't dated since… Were you with any girls before that?"

Belle shook her head, "Oh! No. I only realised once I came to Storybrooke… so I haven't actually had a girlfriend or anything."

"I see," Ariel stated before returning her gaze to the ocean before them.

"Um, Ariel?"

Ariel looked back at her friend, "Yes?"

Belle looked back into bright eyes, "Well, I," she bit the corner of her lip, "Um, it's just…" she sighed, "What I mean to say is – "

Before she knew it, Ariel's lips were pressed against her own. It only took her a second before she got over the shock and responded enthusiastically. She forced herself to pull back, not wanting to push her friend too far.

She looked at her friend tentatively, waiting for a reaction.

Ariel smiled shyly, "Well, that was nice," she said softly.

Belle nodded, "It was…very nice."

Ariel pushed a hand through her red hair, "Um, may we do it again?"

Belle grinned and lent forward to connect her lips with Ariel's once again. Her lips were so soft, Belle thought as she startled a little as Ariel's hand laid against her cheek. She sighed as they broke apart.

"Wow," Belle breathed, "That was… wow."

Ariel giggled, "So, what now? Do we go on a date or something?"

Belle nodded, "Yes!" she exclaimed happily, "I mean, if you'd like to."

Ariel smiled as she bobbed her head up and down, "Yes please!" she wrapped her arms around her friends neck, "I'm glad you came down here tonight."


	2. First Date

**Chapter 2**

Ruby counted her tips and her eyes flitted to her friend sitting at the counter opposite her. She grinned, chuckling quietly, causing her friend to look up at her.

"What? Good tips?" Belle asked innocently.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "No, you've just got that smitten smile on you, it's sweet."

Belle bit her lip, "Oh," she laughed gently, "I've read this stupid sentence twenty times," she admitted as she put her book down.

"Aw, so cute!" Ruby exclaimed, "But you know, Belle, do I need to give you the safe sex talk?"

Belle looked around in panic, "Ruby! No, just shush! I don't do that on the first date!"

Ruby laughed at her friends indignation, "Okay, okay! But you're gonna kiss her again, right?"

Belle shifted in her chair, "I don't know," she mumbled.

"What, you didn't like it the first time?" Ruby quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, yes I liked it very much," Belle said quietly.

Ruby laughed, "Yeah, she looks like a good kisser, gentle and – "

"Ruby Lucas!" Belle slammed a hand on the counter, "Don't talk about my…my…"

Ruby grinned, "Your?"

Belle grumbled, "I don't know, just please don't kiss her okay?"

Ruby sighed, "Belle, I would never, you know that."

Belle nodded meekly, "I know, I just…I really like her, Rubes."

The taller woman smiled, "I know, babe. Stop stressing, you're gonna be fine. You're a catch, Belle and if she can't recognise one of those she's a pretty poor mermaid," she laughed at her own joke, "Seriously though, if she doesn't see that it's her loss."

Belle smiled wryly, "Thanks, Ruby. Um, I gotta go!"

Ruby frowned, "I thought your date isn't for an hour?"

Belle bit her lip, "Um," she looked down, "I was going to go to the florist first."

Ruby nodded, smiling wolfishly, "You go girl!" she winked, laughing as her friend rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

><p>Ariel wore a light blue dress that flared a little to the knees. She looked at herself in the mirror, still playing with her hair. She wasn't one for much make up really, so she had kept it minimal. She had some pale pink flats on; no need to complicate walking by wearing those strange high heels Belle seemed so fond of.<p>

She startled when there was a knock on the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hi," she said shyly as Belle stood smiling at her.

Belle bit the corner of her lip, "Hey," she paused, "Um," she pulled the flowers out from behind her back, "I got you these."

"Oh!" Ariel exclaimed happily, taking the green orchids from Belle's extended hands, "Thank you! They're so pretty!"

Belle smiled at her date's reaction, "I thought they'd suit your eyes," she said quietly, "Oh, that sounds so – "

"Beautiful!" Ariel beamed, "You're so sweet. You look… perfect."

Belle blushed; standing there in her dark blue lace dress, a thin brown belt around her waist and naturally, her heels, "Oh," she giggled nervously, "Well, so do you. That dress looks amazing on you."

Ariel placed the flowers in a vase, "Shall we go? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Belle chirped as they made their way onto the street.

"You know," Ariel said as they walked side by side, "I don't think I've ever seen you not wear those high heel things."

Belle laughed, "Well, I like them," she shrugged, "And plus if I didn't wear them, I'd be even shorter than you than I am now!"

Ariel giggled, "Oh wow, I never thought of that, you are short!"

Belle flinched, grumbling, "Yeah, yeah."

Ariel laughed, "Come on, I can have a tail, you're short… I'm pretty sure I win."

Belle smiled, "True… I do like your bracelet though," she fiddled with the other woman's bracelet absent mindedly for a moment, "Okay!" Belle halted suddenly, "Close your eyes!"

Ariel looked at her friend suspiciously, "Hmm, okay, I trust you," she let her eyes close.

Belle took Ariel's hand and led her slowly through the town.

"You know, you could hold my hand without having me close my eyes," Ariel giggled.

"Oh! You!" Belle poked her friend's hip, earning a high squeal, "Okay, just step gently."

"I'm used to walking in sand, you know," Ariel replied.

Belle stopped, "Did you peek!? We haven't even stepped onto the sand yet! You – "

Ariel laughed, "I didn't peek, I'm a mermaid, Belle. I can smell the sea miles away."

Belle grumbled, "Oh man, maybe next time I should tell you to block your nose."

Ariel giggled, "That would be a strange request on a first date, even for humans."

Belle laughed, "That's true," she took Ariel's arm and led her to a spot on the sand, "Now sit here a moment and keep your eyes closed."

Ariel nodded, covering her eyes to avoid the temptation to open them.

Belle slipped her heels off; it really was a pain trying to work them in the sand, she'd just have to be short, she supposed. She pulled out a basket she'd hidden behind the rocks earlier and rushed back to her friend.

"Can I open them yet?" Ariel questioned, curiosity growing within her.

Belle shook her head, before remembering Ariel couldn't see her, "No! Nearly, just a second!"

She laid a blanket over the sand and set out the food; salad, fruit, some chicken skewers, a pie from Granny's and two glasses and some drinks. She took a deep breath and smiled at the image of her date, looking around despite the hands covering her eyes.

"Um, you can open your eyes now," Belle said nervously.

Ariel opened her eyes and gasped, "Oh! There's so much food! And I like this one!" she picked up a fork, "It's a fork!"

Belle chortled, "It is, you can keep it. I know you like them."

"Really?" Ariel's eyes shone as she examined the newest fork for her collection, "Thanks, Belle!"

Belle nodded, "That's okay! I didn't know what you'd prefer, so I just bought a bit of everything…"

Ariel smiled, surveying the food in front of her, "It looks fantastic! I like the green leaves, the salad!" she poked her new fork into the leaves and chewed on them happily.

The smaller woman helped herself to some food, "I like the chicken a lot. The shepherds pie is really yummy too."

"You're very good at this," Ariel smiled between mouthfuls.

Belle tilted her head, "What?"

"Dating!" Ariel chirped, "It's very romantic, picnic on the beach, under the stars."

Belle pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, "Do you like the stars? Could you see the stars from the ocean?"

Ariel shrugged, "It was different, more…cloudy. I like how close they seem here," she cleared the blanket and lay on her back.

Belle sighed; could this be any more perfect? That woman was so beautiful, gazing up at the stars like that. She sidled up beside her and lay down.

"They're beautiful, don't you think?" Ariel asked softly.

Belle stared at her date, "I think you're beautiful," she whispered.

Ariel took her stare away from the stars to look at Belle, a slight tinge to her cheeks, "Thank you," she whispered.

Belle hesitated, "I'm going to kiss you again now, if that's alright," she whispered, placing a hand on Ariel's cheek.

Ariel nodded wordlessly and their lips met in the middle softly. Belle felt a soft hand on the back of her neck. Encouraged, she put a little more pressure into the kiss, her fingers still balancing on Ariel's cheek. Eventually, she opened her mouth and feeling Ariel do the same, gently moved her tongue into her mouth. The hand on the back of her neck tightened slightly and it was only a lack of breath that caused the two women to pull apart.

"I really like you, Belle," Ariel whispered.

Belle smiled, "I really like you too."

Ariel grinned, "So, um, what happens now?"

Belle bit her lip, "Well, would you be my girlfriend?"

Ariel lit up, "Really? I would love to!" she lent forward and kissed Belle on the cheek, "Can I plan the next date please?"

Belle nodded, "Sure! Um, what do you think… like, about telling people? Are you comfortable with that or not really?"

Ariel frowned, "I don't know," she replied honestly, "I think… I think so? How are people here with lesbians?"

Belle's brow furrowed as she thought, "I'm not entirely sure," she admitted, "but nobody gives Ruby any trouble. But she doesn't have a girlfriend so it's not exactly in their face…"

"Ruby has been…you know, like people know she likes girls and they've known for a long time, right?" Ariel asked.

Belle nodded, "They call it coming out, or out. Like Ruby is out."

Ariel nodded thoughtfully, "So… maybe do you think we could talk to her about what it was like for her? Do you think she would be okay talking about it?"

"Yeah!" Belle exclaimed, "That's a great idea, I'm sure she'd love it. She's always trying to make me talk about it," she smiled sheepishly, "I've been kinda shy about it, I guess… but I did tell her about you," she bit her lip, "I hope that's okay. I just really liked you and I needed to talk to someone about it."

Ariel smiled, "It's okay! I wish I'd had someone to talk to about it all."

Belle smiled sympathetically and raised a hand to Ariel's cheek, "You can talk to me. Or Ruby, she loves to talk and she thinks you're great!"

Ariel beamed, "That's nice," she stifled a yawn, "I'd love to stay here all night, but I'm kind of getting cold."

Belle nodded, "Oh! So am I. Sorry!"

They quickly packed the picnic up, other than the blanket. Belle wrapped it over their shoulders as they walked back into town.

"Great date," Ariel murmured as they stood on her doorstep, "I had an amazing time."

Belle smiled, "Me too. Um. Breakfast at Granny's?"

Ariel grinned, "Sure! Um."

She took a step towards the smaller woman and kissed her on the lips, lingering a moment.

"Goodnight, Belle."

"Goodnight, Ariel."


	3. Swimming Lessons

**Chapter 3**

"Sooo, how did it go?" Ruby asked the moment her friend entered the diner.

"You're so nosy!" Belle laughed as she took her coat off, looking around for Ariel; no sign yet. She sat at the counter opposite her friend.

Ruby grinned, "Sure, blame it on the wolf, come on Belle, the suspense is killing me!"

Belle rolled her eyes, "It went wonderfully."

Ruby nodded, "And?"

Belle chuckled, "Okay, okay. We went for a picnic on the beach and she was so cute! She loved the flowers and the salad! We laid for a while looking at the stars and um, then, well," she lowered and voice and leaned in close to her curious friend, "I kissed her! And then she kissed me!"

Ruby whooped, "Yeah! You go girl!"

"Oh, shush you!" Belle blushed.

"So no skinny dipping or – "

"No! Not everyone is as… as… "

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"You're a pain, you know that," Belle grumbled.

Ruby laughed, "I know. But hey, if anything would get you into the water…"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you tell her you can't swim?" Ruby asked.

"Why would – "

"You can't swim?"

Both girls followed the voice to Ariel standing behind Belle.

"Um. No," Belle mumbled.

"Maybe you can get her in the water, I've tried but she never gets past her ankles. Total wuss," Ruby shrugged.

"Ruby!" Belle growled, "You'd be scared too if you couldn't swim. Sorry for not wanting to drown."

Ruby chuckled as she took off to deliver a few plates.

"I still can't believe you can't swim," Ariel was dumbfounded, "I thought most humans can swim? I mean, they don't exactly do it elegantly…but they do it."

Belle bit her lip, "Most can… I just never learnt. We weren't really near the sea… and well, Rumple wasn't exactly the beach type."

"I'll teach you!" Ariel chirped, "It will be fun!"

"Oh-oh," Belle stammered, "You don't have to do that."

Ariel squinted at the other woman, "You're really scared aren't you?"

Belle looked down, barely mumbling, "I like the sand… just not the water so much."

"Dude, you're dating a mermaid, you gotta learn to swim!" Ruby stated on her return.

"Um, speaking of dating," Belle seized the chance to change the subject, "Do you think we could all have dinner or something soon? There's something we'd like to talk to you about."

Ruby shrugged, "Sure," she narrowed her eyes, a wry smile on her face, "But, hey I don't do threesomes, you know."

Belle reached across the counter, pushing Ruby's shoulder roughly, "Don't be so crass!"

Ariel frowned, turning to Belle as she sat back down, "Um, Belle, what is a threesome?"

Ruby roared with laughter as she ducked an incoming swat from her friend and escaped to serve a few more plates, shooting a quick wink to her friend who merely rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this, Ariel," Belle dug her feet into the sand nervously.<p>

Ariel smiled and took her hand, "You'll be fine. I'm a mermaid, silly, you couldn't possibly be safer."

Belle nodded uncommittingly.

Ariel rolled her eyes and quickly slipped her top off before hopping out of her skirt to reveal a purple bikini.

"Whoa," Belle let slip.

Ariel looked at her girlfriend as she blushed and giggled, "Why, thank you."

Belle smiled shyly, "Maybe this is a good idea," she teased.

Ariel laughed, "Your turn."

Belle shrugged, "Yeah, yeah," she mumbled as she slipped her blouse off before her skirt, standing awkwardly with her arms crossed over her stomach.

Ariel giggled, "You're being shy."

Belle continued pushing her feet further into the sand.

Ariel approached her and held out a hand, "Come on, then."

Belle looked at the hand offered to her before raising her eyes to Ariel's. She took a deep breath and placed her hand in Ariel's.

"Okay," she said quietly, "But please be easy on me."

Ariel pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll take care of you, I promise."

"See, it's not so bad," Ariel chirped as she held her arms under Belle's back as she floated in the water.

"It's strange," Belle commented, "But your hands feel nice."

Ariel laughed, "You're cute."

"Not as cute as you," Belle shot back quickly, "I like the purple, it suits you."

"Thank you! Okay, ready to swim?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing!?" Belle asked.

Ariel shook her head, "No, you're just floating. To swim, you have to kick your legs, it's not as elegant as a tail admittedly, but it seems to work alright," she took her arms from underneath Belle.

Belle yelped and clung onto her girlfriend.

"Hey, it's alright," Ariel said soothingly, "It's shallow, you can still touch the bottom with your feet."

Belle tested this theory out carefully and found it to be true, much to her relief.

"Now, take my hands and lay on your stomach," Ariel instructed, bobbing down a little and offering her hands.

"You're very bossy," Belle pouted.

She lay on her stomach and clung onto her girlfriend's hands anxiously.

"It's okay, I'm not going to let go," Ariel assured her, "Now with your legs, kick!"

Belle bit her lip and began kicking, "I feel like an idiot," she grumbled.

"You look adorable," Ariel answered.

Belle kept kicking, "What about my arms? What do they do?"

Ariel laughed, "Here, I'll put you back on your feet and I'll sho]w you how I've seen the human's swim."

Belle was relieved to be vertical and watched her girlfriend swim, moving her arms in weird circles.

"See?" Ariel stood up again.

Belle nodded, "Okay, I will try, but be ready to save me okay?"

"Of course," Ariel smiled.

Belle moved a little deeper and lay atop the water, kicking and swinging her arms a little clumsily, but at least she kept herself up. Ariel moved in and took her arm, showing her how to bring it up and then push it through the water.

"But try to keep kicking at the same time," she instructed.

Belle began kicking but her arms faltered; she panicked and put her feet back on the ground.

"You did good," Ariel reassured her, "You just need to try and kick and move your arms at the same time, but it's hard. You'll get used to it."

Belle nodded, "Swimming is hard. You're lucky to be a mermaid."

Ariel laughed, "Hey, but walking was hard for me! I still can't walk in your crazy high heels."

Belle giggled, "Maybe I should teach you."

"Okay, fine, pay back I guess," Ariel agreed, "You want to practice some more?"

Belle shook her head, "I'm tired! Swimming is tiring! Can we take a break?"

"Sure," Ariel nodded, "I'm proud of you, you faced your fear."

Belle smiled as she reached for her towel, "Oh, well, thank you. I always wanted to swim… but it's so scary. The ocean is so deep and, well, as humans, really we know nothing about the ocean. We've barely skimmed the surface in exploration."

Ariel giggled, "Oh, trust me, I know," she nodded, "I wish I could show you… but humans are not very good at holding their breath."

Belle laughed, "No, we're not. I don't think I'm ready to put my head under the water."

Ariel rolled her eyes as she dried her hair with the towel, "You will be," she said confidently.

Belle dug her teeth into the corner of her bottom lip as water dripped from red hair, "Your hair looks very cute like that."

Ariel tilted her head at her quiet girlfriend, "Oh yeah? You look amazing, you know. At least humans got something from mermaids, I like these bikini's."

Belle giggled nervously feeling Ariel's eyes roam over her, "I think you like some of our books too," she teased.

Ariel grinned, "This is true, but I finished that one! I need more!"

Belle laughed, "Sure, you should ask Ruby for some recommendations, she was always getting me to order in those."

"None will be as good as this one," Ariel shrugged.

Belle smiled, "You really liked it, huh?"

Ariel nodded, "Well, um, it did have this very sweet girl. She was…a librarian."

Belle giggled, "I know, Ruby told me."

"Oh!" Ariel put her face in her hands, "How embarrassing!"

Belle smiled and moved closer, moving Ariel's hands from her face, "Don't be embarrassed."

Ariel looked at Belle shyly. She placed a hand on Belle's cheek and lent in before pressing her lips to soft one's. Belle melted into the kiss and couldn't help but run her fingers through red hair, before settling a hand on her lower back. Everything was going perfectly until she felt something on her foot. She tried not to break the kiss and shake it off but fell forward, stumbling into her girlfriend and knocking her off balance.

"Sorry," she apologised as she broke her fall with her arms, now hovering over the other woman, "Um, sorry," she repeated as she made to move.

Ariel grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving, "It's okay, this is nice too."

Belle smiled sheepishly and pressed her lips back to her girlfriends, encouraged by the hand she felt curl around the back of her neck.

* * *

><p>"Your friends are here," Granny informed Ruby as she threw some more dishes in the sink, "Giggly little things, aren't they?"<p>

Ruby grinned, "Ah, young love. I'm almost done here, tell them I'll be right out."

Granny nodded, "Dripping water all over the place too, damn mermaids," she grumbled.

Ruby just rolled her eyes as she dried her hands and headed out. She spotted her friends in a booth and indeed they both looked bubbly as hell. They were pretty adorable, Ruby thought, she really was glad Belle had found someone and was becoming more comfortable with herself.

"Yo, you're alive!" she exclaimed with a wide grin, "Told you the water wasn't that bad, didn't I?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you know you're a wolf, not a mermaid so…"

"Rude!" Ruby shoved her friend gently as she took a seat, "So, how'd she go?"

Ariel smiled, "She was great! I mean, swimming isn't very easy for humans, so it will take some practice but we made a good start."

Ruby nodded, "Good, I'm glad."

"Do you guys want a coffee or something?" Ariel stood up.

"Um, milkshake please," Belle chirped.

"Coffee's good," Ruby smiled, "Thanks, Ariel."

Belle watched her girlfriend bounce away with a smile on her face. Ruby chuckled at her smitten friend.

"So, how was it?" she bounced her eyebrows.

Belle frowned, "Ariel said – "

"I know," Ruby laughed, rolling her eyes, "I meant, you know, usually when people go swimming they wear bikini's and…"

Belle blushed, "Oh! You are such a perv Ruby Lucas!"

Ruby laughed at her embarrassed friend, "Oh come on, Belle, as if you didn't have a look."

Belle's cheek reddened even further, "Well, maybe," she mumbled, "Her hair looked very…sexy when it was wet too."

Ruby smirked, "Sexy, huh? I don't think I've ever heard you use that word," she teased.

"I am human, you know, I think about…those things too. I'm just not like you who prances all over the place with innuendo and short shorts and dirty jokes and eyeing off your customers and – "

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, "You love it," she shrugged.

Belle rolled her eyes, "Ruby Lucas, queen of subtlety."

"Sarcasm!" Ariel exclaimed as she returned with their drinks, "I like humans use of sarcasm, we didn't have much of it Under the Sea. It's quite humorous."

Ruby and Belle laughed as they took their drinks.

"So, hey, what did you guys wanna talk to me about?" Ruby asked curiously.

Ariel looked to Belle, who bit her lip.

"Um, I guess…" Belle started, speaking slowly, "I guess we were wondering what it was like for you to come out. I mean, everyone knows you like girls, right? Was there any backlash or anything?"

Ruby smiled; she'd been trying to get Belle to talk about this for months, "Well, a little, but you know, there are always gonna be dickheads. I think, if you want my opinion, too much is put on coming out being about other peoples reactions. It's not. At all. It's about you being you."

Belle nodded; deep down, she knew her friend was right, "So…how did you deal with people who didn't like it?"

Ruby shrugged, "Sure, it bugged me at first. Believe it or not, it was Granny who taught me all that shit; be who you are and fuck the haters. I mean, not those exact words obviously," she smirked, "but you get the gist. Sometimes people might give me disapproving looks or say these oh-so-subtle comments, but to be honest, I just laugh. Some people have nothing better to do than to hate what they don't agree with. I'm totally content with who I am, I like being me. So, really, their words rarely hurt," she shrugged, "It would be different if it were people I cared about, I guess, but I'm lucky I never had to deal with that."

"You're very brave," Ariel said quietly as Belle nodded in silent agreement.

Ruby frowned, "I don't know. I think everyone will deal with that kind of stuff differently. But you guys know I've got your back, always. And Granny's is totally a safe place, Granny and I won't stand for any homophobic bullshit. Just, you know, move at your own pace. No pressure."

Belle squeezed Ariel's hand, "I guess it's like…not like I want to flaunt it unnecessarily, but I've repressed it for a while and I'd like to… be free to be who I am."

Ruby grinned and pulled Belle into her side, "You have no idea how nice it is to hear you say that, babe," she kissed her on top of her head.

Belle smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I know," she turned to Ariel, "What do you think?"

Ariel pondered for a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around the back of Belle's neck and surged her lips forward until they met Belle's and moved simultaneously with them.

"I think I never want to hide this feeling," she whispered as she pulled away, one hand caressing Belle's cheek.


	4. Shy

**Chapter 4.**

"Don't you ever miss it?" Belle asked as the credits rolled of the movie and she turned the tv off.

Ariel pulled herself from Belle's side and straightened herself, "Miss what?"

"Being a mermaid, well I mean, you are still a mermaid, but the tail? I thought you might take your bracelet off when we swam," Belle frowned, "But you didn't."

Ariel blushed, "Oh," she shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't want to freak you out or anything."]

Belle frowned, "Freak me out!?"

"Well, most people's girlfriends don't have a tail," Ariel mumbled, head down cast.

Belle laughed, "Most people aren't as lucky as me! It wouldn't freak me out, I bet you look beautiful. I mean, even more beautiful," she rambled, "Well just as beautiful, you're always beautiful but I'm sure you'd look just as…"

Ariel pressed her lips to Belle's quickly before pulling away.

Belle blinked, "Oh, well, thank you."

"You're sweet," Ariel smiled, "And if you'd like, next time we go swimming, I will show you my tail."

Belle couldn't help giggling at that sentence, "Good! Mermaids are very majestic you know. I only ever read about them in books. I always dreamt I would get to meet a mermaid… I never thought I'd be so lucky to call one my girlfriend."

Ariel took Belle's hand in her own and squeezed it, "I'm the lucky one. I thought…after Eric… I couldn't really imagine being with anyone else but then you came along and changed… everything."

Belle shrugged, "Oh, well I mean… I'm just… me."

Ariel tilted her head, "Belle…you're amazing. You're not 'just' anything. I mean, you're stunning and your soul is beautiful. You have this aura like… you radiate hope. I've never met anyone like you."

She threw her arms around Belle's neck and surprised with another kiss. She balanced a hand on Belle's cheek for a moment, replacing it with her lips as she lent her head against Belle's shoulder.

Belle couldn't help smiling widely, "Thank you. I guess I don't see the point of looking on the bad side of life. I mean, bad stuff happens, of course it does and that does need to be acknowledged sometimes, but I think it's about balance. It's why I don't like the news so much, they just show bad things! People need to be reminded of all the good things that happen in the world too."

Ariel nodded, "Sometimes it's easier to look at the bad things. Or even easier to feel bad because if you dare to hope… you open yourself up to being disappointed or hurt."

Belle bit her lip as she nodded, "That's true, but the darkness can be just as damaging."

Ariel sighed, "And lonely," she noticed the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes, "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Belle shook her head, "No, not at all," she smiled half-heartedly, "Just memories, that's all."

Ariel understood, "You've been through so much," she said quietly as she cupped her girlfriends cheek, "It's amazing that you're still so positive. That you haven't lost faith in people's goodness or locked yourself away."

Belle shrugged, "I've been locked away long enough," she attempted to joke.

Ariel couldn't smile at that, "I just mean…some people would…some people have turned to a life of darkness when things like that, or less than have happened."

"Hey, you lost your voice for who knows long? Are you telling me that wasn't traumatising?" Belle changed the subject to her girlfriend.

"Oh, well, I suppose… I did hide away for a while though, I was pretty miserable."

Belle nodded, "Understandably. But now we're here… and I promise," she took Ariel's hand in hers, "I'll do my best to chase any darkness away. Or at least sit with you through it."

Ariel's eyes widened; Belle really was the sweetest person she'd ever met.

She lent forward and kissed her, opening her mouth slowly and deepening the kiss. Belle's hands fell to her girlfriends hips, but Ariel pulled away.

"Um, sorry," she mumbled, "I keep kissing you."

Belle laughed, "Trust me, you definitely don't need to apologise for that."

Ariel ran a nervous hand through her hair as she giggled, "Oh, well, if you say so," she leant in again and connected her lips but quickly pulled away, "And I promise the same to you. I will hold you through anything life throws our way."

Belle nodded, "I know," she whispered, "I really, really like you."

Ariel's breath hitched in her chest, "I really like you too" she managed to breathe, "Um, may I kiss you again now?"

"You better," Belle smiled as she pulled Ariel's body closer to her own as their lips reconnected.

* * *

><p>Belle sighed and flopped down onto the couch on her back. She sighed again.<p>

Ruby laughed, "Wow, girl, you got it bad, huh?"

Belle sighed again and turned onto her side, holding a cushion to her chest as she looked up at her friend.

"She's so amazing, Ruby," she claimed, "I never thought I could feel like this again. It's so nice and beautiful and just… I think I'm falling in love."

Ruby smiled, "Love, huh? Wow. That's…wow," she sat on the armchair besides her friend, "I'm really happy for you, Belle. If anyone deserves it, you do."

Belle bit her lip, "Thanks, Rubes. It's just so different… you know, being with someone whose totally happy to be with you. I mean, Ariel's a little shy, sure, but she still holds my hand in public and there's just none of that…angst," she shrugged, "It's just good to feel… wanted."

Ruby nodded, "Damn, I really like this chick, Belle. That's exactly what a relationship should be, right?"

Belle nodded as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

Ruby grinned, "I've never you seen so smitten, it's pretty damn adorable, you know," she shrugged, "I mean I am kinda jealous though."

Belle looked at her friend, "Rubes, you'll find someone. You're a total catch, any girl would be lucky to have you."

Ruby smiled, "Sure, one day," she shrugged.

Belle nodded, "You deserve that too, you know."

Ruby yawned, "Maybe. Hey, maybe I should have picked you up before you met an exotic mermaid," she joked.

Belle laughed, "Oh, shush. You're my best friend, silly."

"I know," she had a sudden realisation, "Hey, does Ariel know…you know, about that night?"

Belle blushed, "Oh, um, no," she shook her head, "Hang on," she began to panic, "Should I have told her? Is it bad I haven't told her? Am I – "

Ruby laughed, "Stop, stop. You're fine, it was just a kiss, Belle. I mean, sure, you should maybe mention it, I guess, but don't freak out about it."

Belle nodded, "Okay, sure," she calmed down, "I'll tell her next time I see her."

Ruby shook her head, a smile on her face, "Don't make it a big thing. It was before you even knew Ariel, Belle. You didn't do anything wrong."

Belle thought about it, "Yeah, right. Of course. You're right."

"Always am," Ruby grinned, "Now pick a movie, would you?"

* * *

><p>"You kissed Ruby?" Ariel asked curiously, unable to stop herself from turning to see the waitress before redirecting her attention to her girlfriend.<p>

Belle cringed, "Um," she stuttered, "Well, um, yeah. I mean, I was confused about my feelings, like you were when you were reading all those books. I knew Ruby liked women and I didn't really like her like that.." she screwed up her face, "I mean, obviously she's attractive but I didn't want anything with her. I just wanted to know what it would be like, that's all."

Ariel surprised the other woman by giggling.

Belle looked at her incredulously, "Are you laughing at me?"

Ariel continued to giggle, "No, not at you exactly. It's just… you're so cute," she explained with a shrug, "But also really lucky you had a friend you could kiss who wouldn't freak out… She didn't freak out, right?"

Belle shook her head, "No, she didn't. I mean, she'd already tried to talk to me when she caught me reading one of those books but I didn't really want to talk about it… So, well, all she said when I stopped was 'knew it!'" Belle rolled her eyes, "Subtle as ever. Then we finally spoke about it and I apologised but she said it was fine."

Ariel tilted her head, "So that's all it was? One kiss?"

Belle nodded, "Oh, yes, that was it. Ruby is my best friend, she's kinda like my sister in a way. I don't have romantic feelings for her at all."

Ariel laughed lightly, "Glad to hear it," she said as she sidled closer to Belle in the booth "So, is she only the other girl you ever kissed?"

Belle nodded again, "Yes," she answered.

Ariel nodded thoughtfully.

Belle watched her tentatively, "Um, what are you thinking?" she asked cautiously.

Ariel giggled, "Oh, I was thinking um, is she a good kisser?"

Belle laughed, "Really? That's what you were thinking? You're not mad?"

The other girl blushed, "Mad? Of course not. We didn't even know each other! If I'd gone on much longer without talking about it, I probably would have ended up kissing you."

Belle giggled, "No! You're too shy!"

Ariel pushed Belle gently, "Like you can talk. I can't believe you kissed Ruby, you're super shy!"

Belle bit her lip, "I'm not as shy as you," she countered.

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Are too! I bet you only talked to me about that book after a pep talk from Ruby."

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed, about to deny it, "Well…well…"

Ariel crossed her arms, looking smug, "See? You're way more shy."

"What about when I caught you with that book and you left the library so fast I thought there must be a fire!?" Belle argued.

Ariel thought for a moment, "What about how on our first date you made me close my eyes so you could hold my hand?"

Belle fired up, "It was NOT just so I could hold your hand!"

"Whoa guys, what are you two yelling about? Keep it down, would ya?" Ruby laughed as she approached their table.

Belle turned to her friend haughtily "Ruby! Tell Ariel she is way more shy than I am!"

Ruby barked a laugh, "Really? That's what you're arguing about? Who's shyer?" she continued laughing until both girls glared at her.

"Yes," they said unison.

Ruby snorted; both girls had their arms crossed and looked at her defiantly, waiting for an answer.

"Jeez, you're both pretty quiet until you find something to be fired up about. I mean, I've known Belle for longer so I guess she talks a bit more – "

Belle stuck her tongue out, "See!?"

"In saying that," Ruby smiled in amusement, "It took a while to get more than a few words out of you, unless it was about a book. Plus, I think Ariel's more affectionate in public than you are – "

"See!?" Ariel said proudly.

"But man," Ruby ran a hand through her hair, "I think you're just as shy as one another when you first meet someone or if you've got something you feel uncomfortable talking about," she shrugged.

"That is not a definitive answer, Ruby Lucas!" Belle scolded as she pouted.

"Oh my god," Ruby sighed, "I know who the biggest drama queen is though," she smirked and turned on heel, walking away as Belle sputtered after her and Ariel held her stomach as she laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>"Would you care to do the honour?" Ariel held out her bracelet clad wrist to her girlfriend as they treaded water.<p>

Belle bit her lip, "Really?"

"Sure," Ariel smiled, "If you're still keen."

"Of course," Belle rushed out eagerly, "It doesn't…hurt, does it?"

Ariel shook her head, "No, not at all."

Belle didn't know why she was nervous as she slipped the bracelet off her girlfriend's wrist. It seemed instantaneously that Ariel's legs were replaced with a beautiful, sparkling green tail that swayed seamlessly through the water.

"Wow," Belle breathed, "Amazing."

Ariel shrugged, "I suppose, it is what it is."

Belle rolled her eyes, "It's…sensational, Ariel. Really."

Ariel smiled, "Well, thank you. Now come, a little deeper this time and I can take you under the water, just a little."

Belle panicked as her body stiffened, "Under the water? But…I can't…breathe."

Ariel took Belle's hands in her own, "I know that. But you trust me, right?"

Belle chewed on her lip for a moment, "Of course I do," she mumbled.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay?" Ariel asked softly.

Belle hesitated momentarily, "Okay," she barely whispered.

Ariel smiled, "Come now, kick like I showed you."

Belle did so, still holding Ariel's hands as she led her deeper into the water.

"Okay, I'm not going to let go," Ariel said, feeling the fear pouring off the other woman, "On three, we'll both put our heads under the water. Don't try to open your mouth or breathe. You can breathe out through your nose or if you want, you can block your nose if you want to let go of my hand – "

"No! Don't let me go, please!"

"Okay, okay," Ariel squeezed her hands in reassurance, "I won't let you go. We'll only go under really quickly so just hold your breath. Ready?"

Belle nodded, trying not to show her fear.

"One, two," she smiled as Belle's grip on her hands tightened, "three."

Both girls ducked their heads under the water. Belle had her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Ariel, however, had her eyes wide open, watching the smaller woman's hair fan around her. She had to remind herself that Belle couldn't hold her breath as well as her and pull her gaze away. She pulled her girlfriend up with her out of the water.

Belle let out a big gasp as her head broke the water. She let Ariel swim them back to shallow water so she could put her feet on the ground, instantly growing calmer.

"Very strange," she commented between breaths.

Ariel laughed softly, "I'm sure it is. We can get you some of those thingamabob's... humans use," she struggled to find the word, "they cover your eyes so you can open them under water."

"Oh, those!" Belle nodded, "It seems a bit scary though, opening your eyes under there. Interesting though."

Ariel let go of Belle's hand and placed her hand on her cheek, "You'll love it, Belle, really. It will be like a whole new world for you. It's beautiful."

Belle nodded, "You're beautiful," she mumbled, turning her lips into Ariel's hand and kissing it gently, "You move so gracefully with that tail. Human's must seem so clumsy to you."

Ariel giggled, "Well…just a bit."

Belle laughed, "You look just like some majestic creature straight out of a book!" she claimed.

Ariel blushed, her tail waving side to side easily as she shrugged, "And you look more stunning than I thought any human could ever be," she stammered a little as she moved closer to her girlfriend, pressing her lips against Belle's.

Belle hummed happily as they drew apart.

Ariel reached into the trusty bag she always kept with her to put her bracelet back on, legs reappearing quickly.

"I do like your legs though," Belle bit her lip, hiding a sly smile.

Ariel giggled, "When you say things like that, your cheeks go a little red and your eyes get this sparkle in them. It's nice."

"Oh," Belle chuckled, "Well, I guess I'm a little shy when it comes to – "

"Ha!" Ariel interrupted, shocking her girlfriend, "See! Shy! I win!"

Belle's fists clenched as she splashed the water with them, "Oh, you! You totally goaded me into that," she grumbled.

Ariel grinned widely, "Perhaps," she laughed.

"Lucky I like smart girls," Belle shot back as she reached for her towel only to have it quickly snatched from her, "Hey!" Belle turned around to see Ariel throw her towel behind her, "What did you do that for?"

Ariel smiled as she approached slowly, "Um," she hesitated, "Because I like your legs too. And your stomach and … well, all of you. I like looking at you like this and you always rush to your towel and cover yourself up because you're so um, what's that word?" she laughed as Belle pushed at her gently, "Shy," she whispered, pulling Belle's crossed arms away from her stomach, "And you have no need to be. Your body is… just as beautiful as your mind."

Belle nibbled on her lip, "Oh, thank you," she smiled, "You make me feel…" she tried to think of the words, "a little bit less shy about my body."

Ariel laughed softly, "You shouldn't feel shy," she placed a tentative hand on Belle's hip, "Really. Why are you so self-conscious anyway?" she frowned, "Were you shy with Rumpel?"

Belle liked the soft touch of her girlfriend's hand, "Um, I suppose. We never really… you know. I mean, we have… but we never really took the time to appreciate one another's body or anything. I guess it was more of an emotional connection than anything else."

Ariel nodded, "Well, why not both?"

Belle smiled, "That would be nice. I'm sorry, I'm so insecure and you're so…confident."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Belle, I lived my whole life in this bikini. It's not being confident, it's just… how it is. Anyway," she sighed, "You don't have to apologise for being insecure. But I will show you that there's no reason to be."

"You don't have to do that," Belle mumbled.

Ariel beamed, "It would be my pleasure."

Belle blushed, "You're so precious, you know," she hovered her lips over Ariel's a moment before fixing them to her girlfriend's with a little more pressure than usual. She quickly slipped her tongue out over Ariel's bottom lip and then, upon being granted access, into her girlfriend's mouth.

Ariel placed her other hand on Belle's hip and pulled her closer, flush against her body. She felt Belle's body relax in her arms and was relieved that she was letting go, at least a little. Eventually, breathless, the two were forced to pull apart.

"I really like these swimming lessons," Belle grinned.

Ariel laughed, "So do I, babe," she bit her lip, "Oh, is that okay? I called you babe," she giggled nervously.

"I like it!" Belle exclaimed, "Hmm, are you hungry?"

"You obviously are," she laughed knowingly, "But yes, I am getting hungry. Do you have any of those moviemabob's we can watch?"

Belle chuckled, "Yeah, I have heaps of them! Take away and a movie…mabob?"

Ariel nodded happily, "And popping corn!"


	5. Moving Forward

**Warning: (Mild) smut.**

**Chapter 5**

Belle bit her lip as she looked at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully in her arms. How did she ever get so lucky, she wondered. After Rumpel, she'd never even thought about finding love again. Now she couldn't imagine being without it. Ariel was everything she wanted and somehow so much more.

She couldn't help it, she adjusted herself slightly so she could place a kiss on Ariel's forehead. Her girlfriend shifted in her sleep.

"Mm," Ariel groaned groggily, "Is it finished?"

Belle blinked, looking at the screen that had been blank for nearly an hour, "Oh, um, yes it's finished."

Ariel slowly pulled herself up, "Sorry, I fell asleep again," she smiled sheepishly.

Belle laughed, "It's fine, you look cute when you sleep."

Ariel ran a hand through her hair, "I ruined my hair."

"You could never ruin your hair," Belle claimed, running her own hand through it, "It's amazing, it always looks so perfect. You're so lucky to have this colour," she continued running her fingers through it as she sighed, "So vibrant and," she paused, "Well, sexy."

Ariel grinned, "Thank you! I love it when you call me sexy."

Belle bit the corner of her lip, "Um, well you are very, very sexy. I.." she paused, biting her lip again, a little harder this time, "You know…we've been dating a month now…"

Ariel nodded, "Yes," she agreed, trying to read her girlfriend's awkward expression.

"Um, it's just…" Belle mumbled, trailing off as her hand glided over Ariel's lower back.

Ariel frowned for a moment before coming to a realisation, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "You want to do more than…kiss."

Belle's cheek grew crimson, "Well, I mean, only if you want. I mean, I don't want to have sex… well, I mean not now, but um, I – I would like to maybe… I don't know…"

Ariel smiled at the brunette's ramblings and chuckled, "And to think, I started off as the shy one in this relationship. Oh, how the tables turned."

Belle smiled sheepishly, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Well, I certainly can't say I haven't thought about it," Ariel admitted, "Especially seeing you in that bikini," she murmured as she placed a hand on Belle's hip, "Your subtle curves are very enticing."

Belle's lips curled upwards, "Oh, really?" she asked slyly, "Well, you are always very enticing," she slowly lowered her lips to Ariel's neck.

"Oh," Ariel let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in as she arched her neck back, allowing further access. She placed a hand in brunette hair as she breathed in the scent of Belle's shampoo.

At the same time, Belle was immersing herself not only in the sweet smell of her girlfriend's perfume but in the way her soft skin felt against her mouth. The way it pleased her in a way she had never felt before to run her tongue over the other woman's collar bone. Not to mention, the gasp that came from above her when she dared to use her teeth just a little.

"Too hard?" she asked, biting her own lip as she looked up at her girlfriend.

Ariel smiled, "No, not at all. It's very nice, keep going."

Belle laughed, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>And so she did. She merely grazed skin with her teeth before following with her tongue. Simultaneously, her hand snaked it's way over Ariel's blouse, hesitantly, but purposefully. As her hand roamed over Ariel's breast, through her clothes, her lips stopped working for a moment. She rose her face up to meet Ariel's, kissing her lips.<p>

Ariel hummed happily, "That's very nice," she sighed and she took Belle's hand in her own, slipping it down to her waist, "You know," she murmured, "as a mermaid, these…clothes can get quite constricting."

Belle's eyes shone, "Is that right?" she asked quietly, playing with the hem of the other woman's blouse.

Ariel licked her lips nervously and began to undo the buttons of her blouse. She blushed but smiled as she heard Belle draw in a deep breath as her bra became visible. Belle's hand drew back the material covering Ariel's right shoulder. Ariel watched her girlfriend's curious eyes glide over her. Belle found the courage to again cup Ariel's breast, this time through only the material of the other woman's purple bra.

At first she just let her hand roam over her girlfriend's breast until she decided to give it a gentle squeeze.

"That feels good," Ariel breathed, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Belle smiled somewhat proudly, "No! I have never."

Ariel placed a hand behind her own back and next thing Belle knew, she was staring at her girlfriend's now bare breasts.

"W-wow," she stammered, her hand balancing on Ariel's hips, "You…you're…I mean, wow."

Ariel grinned, a slight tint to her cheeks, "I shall take as a compliment."

Belle nodded, "Oh, the very highest," she confirmed, reaching a hesitant hand to cover the small mound on her girlfriend's chest. ]

She ran a single finger in circles around the breast until she got to the nipple. She gave it a curious prod which made Ariel titter and Belle blush. She pinched it between her fingers until it stiffened. Biting her lip, she switched her gaze to her girlfriend.

"Every time I think you can't get any more beautiful, you do," Belle mumbled as she rest her forehead against Ariel's.

"You're sweet," Ariel smiled, "I like having you touch me. You're so tender and your hands are very soft."

Belle smiled, "I'm glad I'm not the only one enjoying myself."

She traced her lips along Ariel's jaw, one hand still resting on her breast, occasionally moving to tickle the erect nipple once again. She sucked on her girlfriend's collarbone for a minute, trying to pick up her courage for what she had in mind next. She pulled away her fingers from teasing that nipple and replaced it with her mouth. Hearing a sharp gasp from above her and a hand in her hair, she looked up at the girl above her.

"Is this okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Definitely," Ariel squeaked before regaining her composure, "Are you _sure_ you haven't done this before?"

Belle laughed, "I haven't, I swear. I may have thought about it, though."

As Ariel giggled, Belle wrapped her teeth around the taut nipple and felt the hand in her hair tighten. Belle tugged gently before she released. She swivelled her tongue, a nice respite from sharp teeth, around Ariel's nipple, before sucking it into her mouth again. This time she didn't use teeth, caressing her girlfriend's breast with only her tongue. She felt a tug at her hair and stopped.

Ariel pulled her up to eye level, clearly dishevelled as she tried to catch her breath. Belle watched her curiously and opened her mouth to speak. Ariel covered it with her own and kissed her deeply. Belle had never felt her kiss like this before, it was somehow more primal, more passionate; her tongue was certain, strong and wanting and Belle took a moment to catch up with the energy of the kiss.

Belle didn't even know how Ariel did it, but all of a sudden she found herself under the other woman, not that she was complaining. Ariel's hands had a firm grip on Belle's loose curls and when eventually, she was forced to pull away in order to breathe, she was panting as was Belle.

"That was…" Belle trailed off.

"Hmm?" Ariel asked, as she lay her head down on Belle's chest and regained her breathing.

"Really hot," Belle finished, placing a hand in red hair as her chest heaved up and down.

Ariel smiled lazily as her eyes closed, "It certainly was. You're very good at this, you know."

Belle blushed, "Oh, I don't know. I suppose I just go on instinct."

"Well, your instinct is good," Ariel laughed before lifting her head so her chin was on her chest as she looked at her girlfriend, "Next time, though, I would like to see your breasts, if you're not too – "

"Don't even say it!" Belle interrupted, "I am not shy!"

Ariel laughed as she rest her head back down, "I will take that as a yes then," she replied with a sly smile on her face.


	6. A Day At The Beach!

"Damn, girl!" Ruby whooped loudly.

Belle looked around the diner in embarrassment, "Shut up," she hissed, resting her head in her hands, "Gods, I don't know why I tell you this stuff."

Ruby grinned, "Cause I'm your bestie and admit it, you like bragging just a bit."

Belle growled, "I am **not** bragging!"

Ruby cackled at her friend; she was so easy to wind up, "Oh come on, it's exciting Belle. I'm thrilled for you, really."

Belle smiled, "Good!"

Ruby smirked, "So, tell me – "

"Hey guys!"

Belle hit her friend on the arm fixing her with a withering look before she turned around to face her girlfriend.

"Hey, beautiful," she stood up and kissed Ariel quickly.

Ariel smiled as she slid into the booth beside Belle.

"Hey Ruby, enjoying your day off?" she chirped.

Ruby grinned, flicking her eyes to Belle before nodding, "Sure, I love spending my days off at work," she joked.

Belle rolled her eyes, "It's you who's always telling me you guys make the best coffee."

Ruby shrugged, "That's when **I'm** working, when I'm not…coffee's so so."

"Don't dare let Granny hear you say that," Belle warned.

Ariel giggled and leaned across the table, "I do agree, though," she said in a hushed voice, "Your coffee is the best."

Ruby beamed, "See!? Told ya."

"Oh gods, don't encourage her," Belle shook her head.

Ariel laughed, "Well, why don't we head somewhere else then?"

Ruby was the first up, "Hell yeah, let's blow this popsicle stand."

* * *

><p>Ariel squeezed Belle's hand as they walked the street. Belle turned to see her with her brow furrowed in concentration.<p>

"What is it?" Belle asked.

Ariel looked at her, "Um, what is a posipl…posicle…"

Ruby laughed loudly, "A popsicle stand?" she guessed.

Ariel nodded meekly, "Popsicle stand," she repeated slowly.

Belle smiled at her girlfriend fondly, "A popsicle is like an icy pole, you know? The frozen ice with the flavouring we have on hot days sometimes?"

"Oh, yum!" Ariel nodded, "They make your tongue go a different colour, I love those!" she stopped, frowning again, "But Granny's is a diner, isn't it?"

Belle bit her lip at her girlfriend's adorableness, "Well, yeah it is. It's just a human saying, let's blow this popsicle stand. I don't know why Ruby always says it, she thinks she's funny or something."

"Hey!" Ruby turned around and prodded her friend in the ribs, earning a swat on the hand, "I'm very funny, thank you very much."

Ariel giggled.

"See?" Ruby grinned widely.

"I'm pretty sure she's laughing at you, not with you Rubes," Belle laughed.

Ruby shrugged, "Whatever."

Ariel frowned again, "You say that a lot. Whatever."

Belle chuckled, "Yeah, now she's trying to be too cool for us. It's what teenagers say, sometimes Ruby forgets she's not a teenager though her maturity level – "

Ruby grabbed Belle around the waist and began tickling her, "You are being mean to me today, stop it."

Belle tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't as she failed to fight her friend off, "Okay, okay, I'll be nice."

Ruby didn't let up, "Promise."

"I promise I'll be nice. You're very funny and cool, okay?" Belle managed to get out through her squealing and laughter.

Ruby stopped and let her go, "Good," she smiled sheepishly at Ariel who was giggling, "Sorry, Ariel, I guess that's your job now, hey?"

Ariel laughed, "That's okay, we can both tickle her. Plus I think I just learnt how to get my choice of take out."

Belle groaned, "Oh, great. Thanks, Rubes."

Ruby grinned, "No worries," she stretched her arms, "Man, it's getting warm," an idea hit her, "HEY," she whacked her friend on the arm.

"What was that for!?" Belle exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"We should totally go to the beach! I mean, you can swim now, right? It sure is warm enough," Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh," Belle stammered, "Um, well I mean I don't know that I can actually swim, um I'm not very good, I don't know…"

Ariel rolled her eyes, "You're getting there. We can go, it will be fun."

Belle looked at her girlfriend pointedly, "It's no fun for you having to look after me all the time."

"Are you serious?" Ariel quirked an eyebrow, "Dude, teaching you to swim is the funnest thing ever! You're so cute and it's nice to share something with you."

Belle blinked, "Where on earth did you pick up on the word dude?"

Ariel shrugged, "Um, I think I heard it in a movie and I also have heard Ruby say it."

Ruby laughed loudly, "And we all know who sets the trends around here," she winked, "Come on, Belle, let's go swimming!"

Belle looked at her feet, "You're gonna laugh at me," she mumbled.

Ruby sighed, "Come on, babe, I swear I won't laugh at you. We don't have to go deep or anything, just a quick cool down, that's all."

Belle pondered for a moment, "Fine," she gave in, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Come on, nobody's going to laugh at you," Ariel murmured, taking Belle's hand and leading her into the water.<p>

Ruby was already splashing around the ocean. She swept a hand through her wet hair as she emerged from underwater and saw her friend hesitating at the waters' edge. She paddled her way back into shallow water.

"You alright?" she asked.

Belle shrugged.

Ariel sighed, "She thinks you're going to tease her."

Ruby joined them on shore, "Belle, I'm not going to laugh at you. I'm your friend, I know you've been scared of the water since, well, forever. I'm proud that you've overcome that, I've tried for years to get you into the water. I will not tease you," she said firmly, "I promise."

Belle bit her lip, nodding, "Okay."

Ariel squeezed her hand as they entered the water.

Belle giggled, "Why does Ruby swim like that? That's not how you showed me."

Ariel looked at their friend and laughed, "I don't know. I've never seen human's swim like that before."

"Ruby!" Belle called her friend over to the shallower water, "Why do swim like that? Ariel taught me this other way, where you swing your arms around and kick. But you just paddle like," she imitated her friend's paddling.

Ruby shrugged, grinning, "The wolf loves the water, it kinda takes over I guess. They call it doggy paddle, but I'm not a dog," she growled the last word.

Belle giggled, "Oh! That's how wolves swim!"

"Oh yes, I forget you are a wolf," Ariel bobbed her head up and down then looked at Belle, "Are all your friends half-lings?"

Belle laughed, "Um, well no."

Ruby laughed, "You do seem to attract us though. Can you show me how you swim?" she asked Belle.

Belle's cheeks burnt a little, "Um, okay," she looked at Ariel who nodded, "I'm not so good at coordinating the kicking and arms at the same time," she mumbled.

She was getting better. Ariel bobbed along beside her, correcting her technique every so often. Belle was still nervous on putting her head under the water but she still ran out breath quickly.

"Hey, not so bad!" Ruby exclaimed as Belle pulled herself upright.

Belle smiled, "Thanks, I run out of breath quickly, swimming is tiring. You should see Ariel swim with her tail, she's so fast and graceful."

Ruby grinned, "Yeah? I bet. Mermaids are pretty…well, hot."

Ariel blushed, "Oh," she giggled.

Belle laughed, "Don't hit on my girlfriend, Rubes," she teased.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "As if, I'm just sayin' if you got any cute mermaid friends.." she shrugged.

Ariel smiled, "Sorry," she shrugged, "But I'm sure there's someone for you. You're great!"

Belle paddled over to her friend, "Ariel's right. There's someone for everyone and you'd make a great girlfriend, anyone would be lucky to have you. Just stop searching so hard, it will happen when it's meant to happen."

Ruby looked sceptical, "You really believe that?"

Belle nodded, "I really do. And Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not laughing at my silly swimming," Belle smiled.

Ruby chuckled, "Hey, thanks for not laughing at my doggy paddle. But really, you're doing pretty well, you don't even seem that scared now."

"Yeah and I think that's the first time you've left my side in the water," Ariel piped in.

Belle blinked and looked back to her girlfriend who was only a couple of metres away but enough to make Belle panic, "Oh!" she swam back to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck as she snuggled into her chest, even though it was shallow enough she could have stood.

Ariel laughed, placing a hand on her back and pulling her closer, "You did really well today, I'm proud. You'll be an honorary mermaid in no time."

"Thanks," Belle mumbled, "My fingers are going all gross."

Ariel looked at her hands, "Oh! Yes, human's skin goes funny when they're in the water for a while. It's very strange."

"Yurk, mine too!" Ruby exclaimed, studying her own fingers, "Man, I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat? Maybe come watch a movie at mine? Unless you two wanna…be alone…"

Belle rolled her eyes, "No, we can come, right?"

Ariel nodded, "Of course, I'd love to see your place. Plus, we have date night tomorrow!"

"Date night, huh? How adorable," Ruby smirked, bouncing her eyebrows at Belle and earning herself a glare.


	7. Full of Ideas and I love you's

**Chapter 6**

Ariel entered the library and quickly spotted her girlfriend stocking shelves.

"Hey, coffee drop!" she sung.

Belle looked up, "Oh, thanks," she said, taking the coffee and sipping it.

"No worries. Been busy?"

Belle shrugged, "So so."

Ariel watched her continue to stock the shelves, "Do I get a kiss?" she asked.

Belle faced her, "Oh, right," she kissed Ariel quickly, "Sorry."

Ariel frowned, "Belle…is everything okay? You're quieter than usual."

Belle nodded, "I'm fine."

Ariel watched the brunette focus on her books. She placed a hand over Belle's as she reached to put another book on the shelf.

"Belle," she said quietly, "I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. What is it?"

Belle sighed, turning to face her girlfriend, "I don't know. I'm just tired, I guess," she shrugged, looking around, "The library is so quiet. All these kids just stare at the computer all day, even the adults. I just get lonely sometimes."

Ariel nodded, squeezing her hand, "I know it's hard…with all the whatits and thingys the human's have," her brow furrowed, "You know, I get lonely during the day too. That's why I come here all the time…but I don't want to overcrowd you either."

"Oh, Ariel," Belle smiled, "You could never. I love having you here, really. I just wish there was more we could do. I mean, I rearrange these books every day…" she sighed.

"Maybe we just need a new angle or something. To reignite the love of books of people," Ariel pondered, "I'm sure we can think of something."

Belle bit back a smile, "You're sweet. Maybe we can," she played with Ariel's fingers in her own, hesitating, "I love you."

Ariel eyes widened, "Oh!" she wrapped her arms around Belle, "I love you too," she nestled her face into the smaller woman's neck.

Belle smiled, content at last, as she ran a hand through red hair, feeling her worries leave her for just that moment. She pulled back for a moment and pressed her lips to Ariel's cheek, sharing a smile with her before she pulled the other woman close again. She rested her face against Ariel's hair, happily breathing in the sea scent that never seemed to leave as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ariel sat at the counter spinning a spoon through her coffee absently as she watched Ruby prepare coffee after coffee until the lunch rush finally ceased.<p>

"Ruby?"

Ruby looked up in surprise, the other woman had been sitting there for nearly an hour and hadn't been chatty at all; just sitting there thinking about gods know what.

"Yeah?"

"Is it very difficult?" Ariel asked.

Ruby frowned, leaning over the counter, "What's that?"

"Using the coffee thingame," Ariel gestured towards it.

"Oh," Ruby wasn't expecting that, "It's not so difficult. It just takes a bit of learning and fiddling," she shrugged.

Ariel nodded slowly, "Um, do you think you can teach me?"

Ruby frowned but nodded, "Sure, course I can. What's the sudden interest? Belle's got one, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes," Ariel smiled sheepishly, "But um, hers are not quite as good as yours."

Ruby barked a laugh, "Oh, I know that," she winked.

Ariel laughed, "It's just I'm trying to think of a way to get more people to come to the library. Belle's just feeling…discouraged because everyone here is always on their tenocholy, tech…you know."

"Technology," Ruby grinned, "Yeah, I get that. So, what, you wanna lure them in with coffee?"

Ariel shrugged, "I just thought maybe…sometimes Granny's is so busy… I've noticed people who walk in, see the line and walk back out. I thought even if we could just get a few people to come to the library for coffee, they might pick up a book while they wait."

Ruby nodded, "That's true," she said slowly, "I've told Granny we need more staff, but even then there's only so many tables and machines. It is kinda hard trying to provide coffee for the whole of Storybrooke… you might be onto something, you know."

Ariel smiled excitedly, "Really? You think?" she exclaimed, "I was also thinking…though it might take some convincing, maybe we should get some of those um, computer things. I mean, I know she doesn't like the…technology and it is nice to live kind of old world… but maybe a mix would draw more of a crowd."

Ruby smirked, "Good luck, she despises technology," she thought for a moment, "What about a book club? I mean, Belle can't be the only one in this town who loves reading."

"Oh, yes, that would be great!" Ariel was becoming excited now, "See, I knew there would be something we could do! You are very good at this brainstorming thing."

Ruby grinned, "Thanks. So, you meeting Belle or you just gonna sit there watching me make coffee all day?"

Ariel laughed, "Well it is rather educational, but I better get one of them for Belle. She's going to need a decent coffee to take in these ideas."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you must have really liked that coffee," Ariel breathed as her girlfriend nuzzled into her neck in between the shelves of the library.<p>

Belle laughed gently; her breath tickling Ariel's skin, "Mm, not just the coffee. Don't be so humble," she murmured.

Ariel giggled, "You're in a mood," she commented.

Belle pulled her lips from Ariel's collarbone and pressed them against her mouth instead, one hand finding its way onto the bare skin of the mermaid's lower back.

"You know, we _are_ in the library," Ariel reminded her girlfriend, who was tracing her lips over a soft jaw.

"Really?" Belle feigned shock, a smirk on her face, "You mean that's why there's so many books here?"

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Cheeky girl. I just meant, it's a public place. We should probably stop," she said reluctantly.

Belle shrugged, "Not like anyone ever comes in here anyway," she mumbled.

Ariel smiled, "About that," she placed a hand under Belle's chin, pulling her back to eye level, "I had some ideas. I was talking to Ruby and she's going to help me learn to make coffee!"

Belle bit her lip, "You wanna trick people to come into the library with the smell of fresh coffee?"

Ariel nodded, "Partly! I thought you could also start a book club! You're not the only one here who likes to read, you know, though you may be the most avid and intense reader I've ever seen. Then I thought, maybe we could offer some kind of like… reading to kids program. You love kids and you really love seeing them read! If we held more events and things, we'd get more publicity!"

Belle was staring at Ariel in silence for a few moments before her face broke into a grin. She threw her arms around the other woman's neck.

"You're amazing!" she hugged Ariel tightly, "I was so lost in my despair I wasn't even being constructive at all. This is why I love you. You're just…brilliant."

Ariel smiled as Belle pulled back, placing a hand on her cheek, "I really like it when you say that," she said quietly, "I love you too."

Belle turned her face into Ariel's hand, kissing her palm before turning back to face her, "Mm, you're beautiful, you know."

Ariel blushed as she smiled, "Thank you," she murmured, "Precious girl," she kissed Belle's lips gently as the door of the library rung as it opened, causing both girls to look towards the entrance. Both straightening up, they left their hiding space between the shelves.

"Oh, Emma," Belle smiled politely, "Can I help you?"

Emma smiled, looking from Belle to Ariel and back again, a knowing smile on her face, "Uh, sorry, you are open, right? The sign says – "

"Oh, yes, we're open. We were just um tidying," Belle cursed herself as she felt her cheeks burn.

Emma nodded, "Sure," she said, not wanting to embarrass the couple further, "I finished that book," she held it up, "Was just hoping to grab another one."

"Of course!" Belle chirped happily, "You got through that one fast, how did you like it?"

Emma smiled at the librarian's enthusiasm, "Yeah, station's been dead quiet, it can get pretty boring. I liked it a lot, but I gotta admit it, I just keep expecting a Bilbo or a Gandalf to rock up in Storybrooke now," she laughed.

Belle giggled, "Oh well, if they ever find a portal to middle earth I would love to go there! But you've barely scratched the surface, there's a whole trilogy after the hobbit! It's quite long so it should keep you occupied a while," she began flicking through the books on the shelf before finding it, "Uh-huh! First one," she handed it to Emma.

"Thanks a lot, Belle, you're a lifesaver."

Ariel nudged Belle, who looked at her confused, "You should tell her about the bookclub," Ariel whispered.

"Oh!" Belle turned back to Emma, "Well, we're thinking of starting a book club here at the library. Would you perhaps be interested?"

Emma smiled, "Sure. You know, I never had much time for books growing up, but I can finally see the appeal now. It's a nice escape to have sometimes."

Ariel nodded in agreement, "Yes! When I was living in the sea, I tried to find all the books I could on human's, but really there weren't many and most of it wasn't actually true," she frowned, "All the same, it was nice to have something to do."

Belle looked thrilled, as she always did when speaking about books, "Yes! Books are fantastic, you can be transported to all kinds of different worlds and meet all kinds of different people! I mean, there's adventure books, which I love, there's educational books, history books, drama, murder mystery which are okay sometimes. Then, of course, those romance books that Ruby likes to read," she caught herself and stopped rambling, biting her lip to stop herself.

Emma laughed, "Really? I never would've picked Ruby for romance books…interesting."

"Oh, yes, it's really all she reads."

Emma nodded, clearly deep in thought, "Which ones though? I mean, there are romance books and then there are like those really kind of trashy, lame one's… and then there are those one's that are, well, not so much romance as… "

Belle giggled, "Oh, no. She likes these one's with a bit of plot to them but romance also. I think at the moment she reads this series about a detective and a petty criminal. It's a kind of forbidden love thing, I guess, with that bit of angst, you know? I must admit, I do like the angst in those stories. But they always end up, after a very long time, a happy couple."

"Well, there you go. Books can tell us a lot about people, I think," Emma observed.

"Of course," Belle beamed, "Ruby likes to pretend she is very tough but she's quite a romantic really."

Ariel was studying the interaction between the two women so intently that she almost missed when Emma said her goodbye's and headed out the door with her new book in tow. She watched after her, pondering.

"Now you're quiet," Belle observed, "Everything okay?"

Ariel nodded, "Yes," she answered, turning to her girlfriend, "It's interesting…" she thought, "She seemed very interested in Ruby's reading habits, don't you think?"

Belle's brow furrowed, "I suppose so."

"Belle, is Emma…like us?" Ariel asked.

Belle frowned before it dawned on her, "Oh! You mean does she like girls? I'm not entirely sure, I believe so though. I think her and the mayor had a thing for a while."

"But not anymore?" Ariel pressed.

"I don't think so, I think they are just friends now. Why, you shopping for a new girlfriend?" Belle half joked, feeling her insecurities float to the surface.

Ariel rolled her eyes, "No, not me, silly! I was wondering if maybe she likes Ruby! I mean, they're friends, right?"

Belle smiled widely, "Yeah! They are friends! And she was so interested in what Ruby was reading," she finally cottoned on to what her girlfriend was saying, "Oooh! Maybe you are right!" she paused, thinking hard, "Hm, I will discreetly suss out the situation," she said slyly, "I wonder if Ruby likes her like that… You're a genius, you know that!?"

Ariel grinned, "I know," she giggled, "So um, maybe you should flip that sign to closed… just for a moment?"

Belle bit back a smile, "You are just full of amazing ideas today."


End file.
